


A phone call away

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, but soft wonteuk uwu, is this fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Siwon came back, but he didn't call Leeteuk yet.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 10





	A phone call away

Leeteuk sighed as he plopped down on his bed, falling face first on the soft mattress. Tiredness made his limbs heavy, making it hard for him to move though it was not like he wanted to anyways. Filming took longer than they had expected and he only arrived home when the clock was reaching midnight, which made him tired enough to not even try to go on live that night because he would rather sacrifice those four hours he had left to rest. Talking with fans was good and all, but he was  _ too _ tired to try and be entertaining.

His phone would ring from time to time indicating a new message came through but he knew those were not the ones he was expecting – and at this point, he was almost giving up from waiting and getting closer to just  _ call  _ his boyfriend instead.  _ Three weeks away made him forget I still exist _ , Leeteuk huffed, a childish pout on his lips as the familiar feeling of longing hit him. His head worked through the two options he had and he pondered for a few minutes whether he should  _ try  _ calling the other or just forget it for the night and catch a very much needed sleep.

_ “Messing up his sleep schedule once won’t be that bad, I’m sure he won’t mind,” _ he muttered to himself, seeking for his phone that was thrown on the nightstand. Once he grabbed it, he unlocked the screen and went through his contact list, searching for the familiar name. He raised the mobile enough so it was close to his ear, waiting with baited breath as it rang. “And if he doesn’t pick up, I can’t say I didn’t try- Siwonnie?” His eyes widened a bit when he noticed he picked up.

_ “Teukie? It’s midnight. Why are you up at this hour?” _ Came Siwon’s voice, a bit husky from sleep and it made Leeteuk feel bad from waking him up.  _ Damn you egoist idiot, Leeteuk,  _ he thought, slapping himself mentally.  _ “Teukie?”  _ He called once he didn’t receive a response.

“I missed you.” He admitted quite easily, adjusting himself so he could slip under the covers and lie on his side, facing the side Siwon would usually sleep in when he visits. “You came back for a few days already and you didn’t call me as you promised. I was waiting for you to call me, but I couldn’t wait longer so I called now. I’m sorry for waking you up Siwonnie, if you want you can hang up and go back to sleep-”

_ “Oh.. It’s fine, Teukie, I don’t mind staying up to talk with you.”  _ He interrupted gently, knowing Leeteuk would ramble and overthink and he didn’t want that happening. At least, not when he was far from him. _ “I did forget to call you and I’m sorry I didn’t make time for you, love. I had too many things to catch up on and I forgot to call once I was free.”  _ Siwon said and Leeteuk could hear a bit of rustling on the other line.  _ “So, what do you want to talk about?” _

“I’m.. not sure. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Leeteuk muttered, hiding his rapidly flushing face under the blankets.

_ “Should I talk about how those three weeks went? It was nice and challenging but I must say, I missed you more than ever while I was away.” _ Siwon laughed softly when Leeteuk spluttered embarrassedly.  _ “Do you want to hear it, love?” _

“Yeah, it would be nice.”

_ “Okay then, so..” _

And Siwon proceeded to talk about the things he saw and also what happened from the moment he stepped inside the ship to the moment they caught their first fish – and that was when he stopped talking, falling quiet once he heard Leeteuk’s soft breathing, a fond smile appearing on his lips when he noticed he was already asleep. One quick glance at the clock on his phone showed it was almost reaching 2 AM, so no wonder his boyfriend ended up falling asleep.

_ “You must have been really tired.”  _ Siwon chuckled a little, finally allowing himself to yawn tiredly, raising his free hand to rub his eyes.  _ “I guess I should go too. Good night, Teukie. I love you.” _


End file.
